lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Taurethrim Equipment
Taurethrim Equipment is the set of weapons and tools used by the Taurethrim faction. It is made from the obsidian found on the jungle floor. The set consists of weapons: a sword, dagger, poisoned dagger, spear, and blowgun (currently an exclusive weapon); and tools: a pickaxe, shovel, axe, and hoe. The durability of Taurethrim equipment is 300. Crafting Recipes This equipment is crafted using the same crafting patterns as most other equipment in the mod, but is crafted on a using sticks and obsidian shards. Taurethrim Dagger A simple melee weapon, with good speed and regular knockback, but lower attack strength and reach than a sword. Used by the civilians to defend themselves, and, like all daggers, can be poisoned on a . Taurethrim Sword The main melee weapon used by the warriors of the Jungle, it has regular attack speed and reach, and decent damage. It used to be known as the Taurethrim Club, prior to Beta 25.2. Taurethrim Battleaxe A melee weapon used by the warriors of the Jungle, it features a stronger attack than the sword, as well as a regular reach, but is also noticeably slower to swing. It is equally proficient at chopping up wood as it is for chopping up Morwaith. Taurethrim Spear A throwable weapon that deals great damage, from 12 to 17 HP. Can also be used in melee combat, and has an extended reach and lower damage when compared to the sword. Taurethrim Bludgeon A melee weapon used by the warriors of the Jungle, it has a very strong attack, when compared to the sword, as well as an increased knockback, but is significantly slower to swing. Taurethrim Pike A melee weapon used by the warriors of the Jungle, with the same attack damage as the sword, but featuring a greatly increased reach, though it is significantly slower to swing. Taurethrim Blowgun The Taurethrim Blowgun is a ranged weapon that's usually used by a variant of the Taurethrim Warriors, the Taurethrim Blowgunners, but can also be used by the player. It has a very high draw speed, 400% of that of a regular bow, but does very little damage when compared to a bow. Taurethrim Dart While not technically part of the Taurethrim equipment set, these darts are the ammunition for the Taurethrim Blowgun, and are a must-have if it is to be useful. The darts come in regular and poisoned varieties. If the player has both in their inventory, the darts in the first slot counting from the top left corner of the inventory will be fired. Unlike daggers, both crafting and poisoning must be done on the . Taurethrim Axe A wood-axe for cutting down the various species of trees that one might find in the jungles of Middle-Earth. Taurethrim Pickaxe Although made of obsidian, the Taurethrim pickaxe qualifies as an iron-level pickaxe, and, as such, can mine any ore in the mod, including gold, silver, pure obsidian, and mithril, although the latter ore is not found in the jungle. Taurethrim Shovel Dirt getting in the way of mining operations? With this shovel, all that annoying dirt will soon be cleared away. Taurethrim Hoe Used by Taurethrim Farmhands for farming, but can be equally well used by players for making their own farm. Rather useless in case of a Morwaith invasion, however. Trivia * Throughout earth's early history obsidian was known for its use in various aplications where its sharpness and toughness were useful. Most well known is its use in the ancient Mesoamerican world. * The Taurethrim Sword is based on a Macuahuitl, a real-world type of wooden sword embedded with obsidian blades. Category:Average Strength Melee Weapon Category:Renewable Category:Items Category:Taurethrim Category:Good Category:Craftable